


Seeing Where It Goes

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Seeing Where It Goes

“You really think she’s the one for us?” You asked.

For months, you and Spencer had been discussing the possibility of entering into a polyamorous relationship. You loved each other more than anything, but both admitted that something was missing. After much discussion, you determined that the answer was another person and ever since you and Spencer had been on the lookout for the missing piece to your puzzle. 

“I think she could be.” Spencer’s headaches were getting bad, so you insisted he go see a doctor. He did. Tons of them. But none of them had helped whatsoever, so he resorted to seeing a geneticist named Maeve Donovan. “She’s insanely intelligent, sweet, kind, caring, very pretty - definitely your type of girl - I just get a really good vibe from her.”

“Do we even know if she’s comfortable with this kind of a relationship?” You wondered out loud. 

Spencer walked toward you and wrapped his arms around your frame. “Well, I wouldn’t necessarily suggest opening with ‘hey we’d like to invite you into a polyamorous relationship’ but maybe we invite her out, you know, as a thank you for helping me with my headaches, you can see if you get the same vibe from her and we’ll go from there?”

“That sounds good to me.”

\------

“Seriously, we can’t thank you enough for helping Spencer with his headaches,” you said, leaning toward Maeve at the table. The moment your boyfriend had pointed her out, you felt your heart flutter. There was something about her that instantly drew you to her. “I know you specialize in research, so helping someone with his headaches is quite a departure for you, but we really appreciate it.”

Maeve pushed a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear, her gaze going from you to Spencer and back again. “I was happy to help. You’re feeling better?”

“So much. It was starting to think I would die from my head exploding.”

The way she giggled made you blush. You hoped she wouldn’t notice, at least not yet. Spencer could tell that you liked her and gave your hand a squeeze. 

Once you paid for dinner and Maeve left for the night, you told him how you felt about her. “She’s freakin’ amazing. Maybe we can go out a couple more times and see if we can gauge how she’d feel. If we think she’s receptive then we can ask?”

“I have a good feeling.”

“Me too.”

\------

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, you and Spencer kept in touch with Maeve, both together in a group text and separately. Dinners together were effortless, like she was always meant to be there and the way she looked at both of you made you think she would be receptive to a polyamorous relationship, so tonight was the night you’d ask.

You’d invited her to the apartment for dinner and Spencer had chickened out, asking you to actually ask the question with the excuse that it would probably be less intimidating coming from a woman. “Maeve, can we ask you a question?”

“Of course,” she replied. You saw her swallow hard and hoped it was for the right reasons.

“Well, as you know, Spencer and I have been dating for a couple years, but lately we’ve been feeling like something has been missing and...well, we think that might be you.” Her demeanor didn’t change, but she stayed silent, which only meant that you started speaking faster. “I realize that polyamory isn’t for everyone and if it’s not your thing then we completely understand, but Spencer and I feel like we click with you and -”

“Y/N,” she interrupted. “Breathe. I’ve never been in a poly relationship before, but I do feel a connection with both of you. I’d like to give it a try.”

Spencer released a long held breath that made her laugh and thankfully released the momentary tension. “Oh hell, thank the gods that’s over.”

As the peels of laughter died down, Maeve held up her glass. “Here’s to seeing where it goes.”

\------

Five months passed since you’d asked Maeve to make your trio complete. “Babe? Where’d you go?”

“I had to brush my teeth,” she mumbled, smiling with toothpaste in her mouth. “Be right back.”

Before you knew it, she ran into bed, plopping down next to you and Spencer. “This bed is so comfortable. I think I’d like to stay here forever.”

Spencer replied as he started to fall asleep, a smile plastered on his face. “We’d like that too.”


End file.
